


I Don't Bite

by cipherbme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oh also, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Vampires, and, bc ... vampires?, i gues tw for, i havent wrote a mulit chapter fic in so long idk what to put imma just leave this be for now, ooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/pseuds/cipherbme
Summary: Dipper is convinced Bill is a vampire. An understanding mix up as Bill grew up in a household of vampires but sadly got the mortal half of the gene pool. Even though he’s not actually a vampire Bill decides he will play a long as he's amused by Dipper thinking he is one. What harm could possibly come from that?(I've always wanted to write a vampire fic so now you have this)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**6:54**

Mabel frowned “Oh no, that’s not good.”

“What’s not good?” Dipper looked between her and the tarot card she had just turned over for him. The card showed a man lying face down with multiple swords impaling his back. This and the darker colours of the card were not too promising. Dipper attempts to laugh it off anyway. “Surly it’s not as bad as it looks?”

His twin makes an uncertain noise while flipping through the mini booklet that came with her deck. “This card marks a painful yet inevitable ending.” She reads out. “You are grieving the pain of this shocking loss and wondering if you will ever love or trust again! The Ten of Swords is a card of loss betrayal and painful endings!”

“Great.” Dipper said sarcastically.

Mabel puts the booklet down giving him a sympathetic smile. “I mean it’s only a minor arcana card bro bro those are usually about something small!” She returns the card to her deck packing it into her purse. “It could be as simple as thinking you are being offered a chocolate chip cookie when really its raisin cookie bleh!”

“Hmm I suppose if someone offered me a raisin cookie I would question my ability to trust them ever again.”

“Exactly!!” She says jumping out of her chair before giving a small pause an adding “With that being said maybe be careful what you drink at the party tonight.”

Dipper follows suit and gets up too. “I will.” He chuckles but his mind wanders. Who would even want to backstab or betray him anyway?

His stomach fills with dread and he rubs at his neck. He had gotten really close to Bill lately…he did in theory trust the other now. He hoped it wasn’t Bill who betrays him as he wasn’t sure he could take it. 

* * *

Dipper was vaguely aware of Bill Cipher. If he saw him at a store outside of school hours would he say hi? No probably not. Did he know that he was considered the mysterious attractive guy for half the girls at his school? Yes, yes he did (thanks to Mabel’s many very loud slumber parties.)

He also knew of a rather popular rumour (Likely started by his twin) about the guy being a vampire.

“I think if he was a vampire I would have picked up on it by now Mabel.” He would reply when she brought it up. Dipper liked to think he was pretty in the know about the supernatural occurrences of Gravity Falls. He even documented some of it for the school paper, which was now a school blog due to lack of sales.

Yeah the guy was oddly pale and kept mostly to himself, but just because he’s generically attractive and prefers to smoke in the shade rather than actually participating in lunch didn’t make him a _vampire._ Right?

Mabel didn’t agree but Dipper knew he was right or was pretty sure he was right. That was until he was paired with the other for an art project and very quickly felt his theory unravel before his very eyes.

Bill was literally a text book vampire. Dipper had known he was considered attractive but now sat in front of him he was trying to comprehend how someone could be so flawless? The perfect skin, the great hair, the charming smile…When Bill looks at Dipper he felt like the other could see right through him. It made Dippers heart thud a bit too hard in his chest and his palms fill with sweat.

“What do you think?”

Dipper blinked, Bill had been speaking he missed it. “What?”

The other took a deep breath before repeating. “I was thinking we could go draw outside… she said we should all spread out to get to know each other without making the room too loud…what do you think?”

Outside would be good, fresh air will help. “Yeah sure.”

They walk out in silence Dipper letting Bill lead the way. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad… Dipper wasn’t really a passionate art student he was just taking the class because he had to, he could imagine Bill was the same.

Bill leads him to a tree on the far side of the field. He leans against it reaching in his pocket for a cigarette. “Is it okay if I?”

Dipper hesitated for a moment but decided “Uh yeah go for it.” _Do vampires smoke?_

He nods lighting it and taking a small drag before asking. “Did you want one?”

“Me? Uh no I don’t smoke.”

“Mmm lucky.” Bill closes his eyes and leans his head back on the tree. “It’s a bad habit really I blame my brothers.”

Dipper was organising his sketchpad and pens, desperately wishing he was taking notes. _Do vampires have families?_ “How many brothers do you have?” _are they vampires too?_

“Just two, both older… you?”

“Twin.” Dipper blurts out “I mean I have a twin or rather.. am a twin.”

Bill smiles “That’s pretty cool are you the older or the younger one?”

“I don’t see why it matters.”

“Younger then.” Dipper didn’t tell him he was right, “Do they go here too?”

“Yeah Mabel? I think she may have had like history with you last year.”

Bills face lights up “Ah I can totally see you and Star as twins… I didn’t know her name but she had a star backpack last year but yeah we had history she seems nice.”

“She is.” Dipper confirms while kind of wishing she was here as Mabel was definitely much better at making conversations happen then he was. “So what are we supposed to do again?”

“Well…” Bill flipped open his own sketch pad “I think you’re supposed to draw me and I’m supposed to draw you so that at the end of the term or whatever after we have studied each corner of each other’s faces we will draw this again hopefully better I’m guessing.”

“Cool.” He readies his pencil to paper. “Oh I apologies ahead of time for my lack of people skills.”

“It okay I’m not much of a people person either.” He said with a smile and Dipper couldn’t help but smile back.

With that they work in silence, a comfortable silence. The only sounds were the birds and the leaves as a chilly breeze made its way through the air. Sometimes they would both look up at the same time, to which Dipper would quickly avert his eyes back to his page. Even when he was focusing on the paper in hand he could still feel Bills eyes on him. He didn’t like the feeling.

“Shall we head back?” Bill asked. Dipper took a quick glance at his phone surprised to see the half hour had passed so quickly.

“Yeah.” He begins to pack up his things but Bill stops him from closing the notebook by putting his hand on the paper. “What?” Dipper felt like a dear in headlights.

Bill shrugs “Don’t I get to see?”

Dipper couldn’t think fast enough to give a reason why not. All he did was let out a small Oh sound as Bill pushed the book down tilting it so he could see.

For whatever reason Dipper think he completely forgotten how to breathe, Or maybe Bill was just too close that was all. He watched his green eyes examine the page and his lips form a soft smile _. Surly someone this pretty couldn’t be a bloodsucking vampire who wants to kill me? Or wait maybe that’s the point, they lure you in with a false sense of security and wait did I just call him pre-_

“Ay that’s me!”

Dipper pulled the book away closing it. “I’m not really an art person sorry if it’s ba-“

“What are you talking about it’s good! I said it was me didd’t it?” He laughed and Dipper forced a chuckles well. “Here’s mine.”

He turned his notebook around to reveal a very good drawing of Dipper with proper proportions (something Dipper’s lacked). “Woah! You’re like actually good?”

“You sound surprised” Bill teases getting up. “I’m draw sometimes but I wouldn’t say I’m good.”

Dipper gets up too. “Well you are.” Re thinking how this art partnership was going to go if Bill was 10 times better then him.

They started their walk back towards the school building. “I’m glad I got paired with you.” Bill said. “You seem alright. I find it hard to relate to most people here.”

“I know the feeling.” Dipper could once more feel him looking at him. “I guess we’re both kinda outsiders but I think the main difference between you and I is people think you’re mysterious but cool while I’m the nerdy loser kid.” He joked.

“People think I’m mysterious and cool? Or is that just you?”

Dipper rolls his eyes “Pretty sure it’s like half the school, Mabel thinks you give off vampire vibes.” The words had left his mouth before he even processed what he said.

Bill had stopped in his tracks and laughed “Vampire vibes? Never gotten that one before.”

“Really?”

He didn’t like how Bill smirked at him however he was kind of glad he wasn’t mad. To be honest Dipper feels like this partnership will be a lot more comfortable if Dipper wasn’t debating if he’s going to bite his neck constantly. So why not just ask some foolish questions now and get it out the way.

“Do you agree?”

Now or never. “Well are you?”

Bill shakes his head and laughs “No.”

“Okay.” Dipper nods. See he was right Mabel was wrong this was silly. Problem sol-

“But uh if I was…I don’t think I’d say.” He added. Dipper tried to make words happen but his mouth couldn’t put anything together. Once again Bill laughed at his fumble. He gave him a pat on the back. He held onto Dippers shoulder for a second “I think you and I are gonna have fun kid.” Before continuing to make his way back to the school.

Dipper stood in the grass for a moment trying to put thoughts together but all he could think was. _Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thanks for reading. <3 This idea has been keeping me up at night for months now and with nothing better to do I figured it would be good to put pen to paper! Yeah I feel like in vampire stories everyone's always like "omg ur a vampire" and then the vampire goes "lol yeah it sucks" and I thought it would be funny to have a wanna be vampire who just goes with it because they wish they were but aren't actually.
> 
> There are gonna be a few tarot cards pulled in this fic and I would like to thank biddytarot which is the site I am getting the meanings that will be in Mabel's tarot book for. 
> 
> Yeah again idk if this fandom is really active tbh so any kudos and comments would be apricated.


	2. Chapter 2

**7:02**

“Bill says he just got there.” Mabel said from the passenger seat.

“Let him know we should be there like 10 minutes tops.”

“Will do Dipperooooo.” She giggles to herself. They were supposed to meet Bill at Greasy’s for a bite before heading to the party. Dipper wasn’t too thrilled about going but both Bill and Mabel seemed to be excited so he would try his best not to be too much of a buzz kill.

“SoOoOoOoO…” Mabel sang. “You and Bill?”

“What about us?” He keeps his eyes on the road. He didn’t enjoy driving in the dark.

She shrugs “You guys seem pretty close.”

“Uh yeah… I guess so?”

“Like reallllly close.” She nudges his arm a little “Really really realll-“

“Mabel! I’m driving!”

She sits back in her chair with a huff. “I’m just saying.” Dipper wishes she hadn’t brought it up because he would rather be focusing on the road instead of thinking about Bill. “I can’t believe you might have a vampire boyfriend before me.”

“Mabel!”

“Ya know what it’s okay because if you have a vampire boyfriend then when I get a boyfriend you can just ask him to turn mine so we can both have vampire boyfriends!! Dipper how cool would that beeeee?!?!”

“Mabel we’re just friends.”

“You say that but I seeeeeee the way he looks at you Dipper!” He once again has to remind her he’s driving as she pokes at him. “I think - no I KNOW he likes you…and I’m TELLING you because I know you are blind about these kind of things!”

“If you say so.” He wanted to believer her he really did. He’s spent a lot of time thinking about it yet in the end he always concludes. _Just because you’re staying up thinking about him doesn’t mean he stays up thinking about you too._

* * *

Dipper Pines, oh where to begin?

Bill couldn’t tell you the name of half the people in his school. He never paid much attention to them never mind their names. He had given most people nicknames just for clarity within his own internal monologue. Just as Mabel was Star for her backpack, Dipper was Pine tree for his hat that he wore religiously in his freshmen year.

Dipper Pines was a name Bill had heard or well, seen before. Although Bill didn’t keep up with any social circles he did often find himself reading the school paper. This was where he ran into Dipper’s documentation of super natural findings around school.

He enjoyed reading them, he was amused by how the kid knew so much about things he really shouldn’t know about. How he never realised Pine Tree and Dipper Pines were the same person was beyond him. A quiet kid with bags under his eyes so big you would think he’s going backpacking around Europe. Clearly the type of person who knows too much and also knows no one would ever believe him.

Bill had been genuinely glad when they got paired together in art class. He knew he didn’t _know_ him but he felt like he could. Like maybe he could tell Dipper things and he would understand.

Which is what was keeping Bill up tonight. He kept replying their conversation in his mind. He smiles to himself, the look on the kids face was priceless.

Yeah sure maybe he was pulling his leg a bit but he didn’t lie! He told him he wasn’t a vampire which is true he wasn’t. If the _wayyy_ he said it _mayyybe_ planted some ideas that suggested otherwise into Dipper’s mind what could he do about that it wasn’t his fault?!

It was… exciting? Bill mused this thought over to himself. _Exciting._ He can’t say he remembers the last time he was genuinely excited about something, never mind a human. He wasn’t practically fond of humans. He hated he was on himself he was the only human in his family. His family who liked to remind him that he was in fact the lucky one out of them and oh how they wish they were him.

_Pfft yeah right to be physically weaker, mentally slower and prone to fun things like disease and death! Yes definitely sounds like I got the better bargain._

He wishes someone would just bite him already.

He knew no one would. Bill was pretty sure his mother made some kind of promise to his father about keeping Bill human before he did that thing humans do and died. Bill didn’t have much sympathy for his father, he never met him and he was the reason why he was like this. His two brothers liked to tell him he was a great man.

If that’s true yeah it would have been nice to see it. Bill never really felt any connection to the human world his mother forces him to participate in. Someone who knew about it around the house might have been nice. However the end of the day he wasn’t around and that wasn’t the case.

Bill found most humans to be boring, pathetic, annoying but Dipper…Dipper was different.

He didn’t seem superficial or frivolous. He had a better understanding of the world then anyone else he knew and didn’t seem to do things just because everyone else was doing it. He lived by his own rules and Bill liked that.

Never before had he wanted to get to know a human but he wanted to know this one. In fact he felt like in a way he’s always known him, is that foolish to say?

* * *

During his very sleepless night Bill had decided he would plot a reason to see Dipper tomorrow. They didn’t have art class until Monday but Bill didn’t think he could wait until then. He decided he would ‘check in’ with Dipper.

When the school day was coming to an end he made his way over to Pine Tree’s locker. He was completely oblivious to Bill standing behind the open door. This led to a very fun yelp when he finally finished packing his bag and closed his locker.

“Hello to you too.” Bill smirked at him while simultaneously praising himself for that very vampire entrance.

Dipper’s eyes seems to dart everywhere but on Bill. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

He leans in and whispers “That’s because I’m very sneaky.” Bill becomes aware that Dipper’s yelp had drawn attention and they were currently being very watched. He backs up “There are too many people here let’s walk and talk.” Before turning on his heels and letting the kid catch up to him.

“Talk about what exactly?”

Bill shrugs “I just wanted to make sure after our conversation yesterday that-“

“Oh don’t worry about that I won’t tell anyone.”

“Tell whoever you want kid I doubt they would believe you! I was more worried about you, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t I don’t know too much for ya… wanted to make sure you weren’t getting ahead of yourself in the old noggin there.”

“Too much?” They push open some doors and find themselves outside in the schools parking lot. “No I love that kinda of stuff, writing about Gravity Falls strangeness is kind of my thing.”

Bill puts on his sunglasses. It was fairly sunny but barely enough to warrant sun glasses. They were a last minute idea in the early hours of the morning. Dipper would think he was wearing them because he’s sensitive to the light but really he’s just a douche who thinks they look cool.

“I know. You write those articles every week, I liked that last one was about the fairy mushrooms that have been sprouting round town.”

Dipper stops in his tracks looking up at Bill in awe “ You- read my articles? I – I’m just supri – I always assumed the five views were me, my sister, my parents and then probably me again.”

Bill laughs before assuring him “Well one of them is me.”

It was here Bill became aware of how very close he was standing to the other. He wouldn’t say personal space was a strength of his. He wasn’t fully sure how much space normal people kept to one another. Most of his point of reference of human interaction was from bad television shows he occasionally indulged in where actors probably have to stand close for framing reasons.

It’s not that he didn’t _like_ standing close to Dipper. He just wondered if, well, if he should be? There was a little voice in the back of his mind nagging him to back up but he wasn’t sure if his brain meant literally or figuratively. Maybe this whole befriending a human thing was a bad idea… he wasn’t sure he liked how it made him feel.

He sighs and lifts up his glasses to get a look at the other properly. “So we’re cool?”

“Yeah we’re cool man, actually I wouldn’t mind asking you some like questions…If you’d let me?”

“Questions? Geez kid I’m flattered. What kinda questions are we talking? Like if I’m afraid of garlic or something?” He laughs to himself just saying it.

Dipper shrugs “Well I guess or I hope slightly more intellectual then that but yeah”

Bill was sure Dipper could figure him out in just one interview but playing pretend would still be fun so he went along with it.

“When?”

“I uh guess you could always come around this weekend?”

Bill listens the voice in his head this time and played it cool “Yeah why not!”

Dipper offers to text him the details which is when Bill confesses he doesn’t actually have a phone. He had never really needed one before but he immediately makes a mental note to get one A.S.A.P. He takes Dipper to his car where he can lean against the roof to write out his address.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Dipper asks once Bill climbs into his car.

“See you tomorrow.” Bill confirms giving Dipper a short wave and driving off.

Bill had a feeling he would struggle sleeping again tonight. Maybe this was a bad idea. _Pfft nahh_ he brushes it off. Really this was a win win! Bill gets to fulfil his lifelong dream of being a vampire by playing pretend and Dipper was going to maybe get some real inside facts on vampires…. Well if he asked the right questions. _Yeah this will be fun… besides what’s the worst thing that could happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS ON THE LAST CHAPTER <3 sorry this one took so long to post!!! the holidays distracted me (I hope you all had a good week by the way!) anyway this chapter and the next were suppose to be the same one but the pacing felt off so I have deiced to split them in two! (also yeah BIll's gonna be kinda soft throughout pls don't fight me he's only human after all aha ahahah see what i did there?? that was bad sorry.) Anyway Happy Hoildays thank you for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh boy now were really rolling (this is a long one! Hope you enjoy!) also I added time stamps(?) to make the uh 'big night' more distinguishable because I think in the next chapter we wont open with it and I'm sacred it will get confusing lol

**7:17**

Full moons don’t mean anything to vampires which Bill always found interesting. It seemed to make everything more intense every other creature, epically humans even though they don’t admit it. The moon was nice company while he waited outside Greasy’s for the Pines.

He was having a cigarette to clear his head a bit. Last night’s conversation with his brother was weighing heavy on his mind and he was very aware of what he had to do tonight. He wasn’t sure if he should be comforted or worried by the full moon tonight.

“Bill!” Mabel screamed from across the parking lot.

Before he could properly react she had ran over and captured him in a giant bear hug. “Carful Star I might set your hair alight.” Over her shoulder his eyes meet Dipper’s. He makes a face to convey that his sister is crushing his lungs. Dipper smiles but quickly looks away.

“Ah I’m so happy you’re here!!” She said after letting him go “Shall we head in I’m STARVING!”

“They said they won’t be able to seat us for another 20 min, it’s really packed.”

Mabel puts her hands on her hips “Pfft as if- I will go talk to them, they like me in there.” And with that she stormed off leaving Dipper and Bill alone in the cold.

“I thought you stopped smoking?”

“What- oh…yeah..” Bill lowers his cigarette and shrugs “I was feeling jittery I thought one couldn’t hurt.” Or _one more_ he should have said. Once he gave in to the first one he felt like it didn’t matter if he kept going now.

Dipper looks around before moving to stand a little closer to Bill “Is this… normal jittery or a I-should-be-worried-about-becoming-a-snack jittery?”

Bill smiles “I just got a lot on my mind that’s all.” He was going to tell Dipper he really was! Just not yet, not here. He decides to change the subject “You look good tonight.”

“What?” Dipper blinks.

He takes a drag “I saiddd the moon is bright tonight.”

“No I – I heard what you said, I was just confused.”

“Why? Do you not agree?”

“Ummmm” Dipper was struggling to find an answer to that luckily for him they are interrupted by Mabel calling from the dinner’s entrance

“Common boys!”

* * *

“I told you Dipper Saturday night the girls are coming over to watch a movie!”

He rubs at his temple, if he had known Mabel was having a gathering with her friends tonight he wouldn’t have invited Bill over. It was too late now Bill had no phone so he was on his way if Dipper liked it or not.

“Now are you gonna let me read you tarot cards or not?!”

Right, as she had previously asked if Dipper wants a quick card pull and how she’s really excited to see what Stacy will get in her tarot reading today to which Dipper said – _wait Stacy_? And Mabel said _Yeah she’s got this weird love triangle going on and has been dying for some insight via the cards-_ to which Dipper explained he did not care about the love triangle and he just hadn’t known she was having people over.

“Fine go on.”

He sits down on the couch and watched his sister shuffling the deck. It wasn’t that Dipper didn’t believe in these things. He just didn’t believe his sister had the ability to tap into what every energies tarot card reading needed or whatever.

“Do you have any specific questions? Or topics on your mind?”

“Um no...” Which was a lie. He was very worried about Bill coming over and in all honesty it had kept him up most the night. Bill didn’t really seem to be the type to interact with people, surely he must have some kind of other motive. _Like he’s trying to condition me to be comfortable around him or something so he can eat me. I mean I am an easy target a jock wouldn’t be good he could maybe fight back and teenage girls like Mabel would swoon and get attached which didn’t sound ideal for a meal but also-_

“Two of cups!!!” She exclaims “Dipper that’s a really good one!”

“Is it?” he accepts the card she hands to him. A man and a woman stand clinking their goblets together.

“I think it means strong connections, if it wasn’t you I would say strong lovvvvvvvve connections but here lemme look in my book.” She grabs something from under a table flipping through briefly before “ah yes a new relationship, platonic or romantic, with a very strong connection is on its way. You and this person are on the same wave length and your relationship is mutually beneficial to the both of you!” she puts down the book and does a small squeal. “Ooo la la Dipper who do you think it might be?” he rolls his eyes deciding not answer the question.

As if on cue there is a knock on the door. He looks at his watch, it’s too early to be Mabel’s friend.

“I guess that would be Bill.” He hands the card back.

“What would be the reading or the door?”

He chucks a pillow at her while getting up to answer the door.

Dipper wondered if Bill had any proper casual clothes or if he always was just a tie and a blazer away from being able to have lunch with the queen. “Oh good, I was worried I had the wrong house.”

Dipper scratches at his head “I mean it’s kinda hard to mix up I don’t think there are many tourist traps around these parts.”

“Very true!” Bill looked at him as if he was expecting or waiting for something. “So…”

“So…” Dipper followed suit, he wasn’t use to having people over was he missing something.

“Are you not going to invite me in?”

Dipper rolls his eyes, _no need to be so form_ \- “Wait like in a superstitious - like in a – you mean you physically can’t? Unless-” God why was it so hard to make words happen around him.

Bill laughed as he stepped through the doorway “Sorry Pines I tease.” Dipper did not appreciate being pat on the head. “Ah Star hi!”

“Hi Bill” Mabel waved from the couch. “I’m having some friends over later, I hope it isn’t too noisy for you guys but know you’re both welcome to join at any time!”

Dipper didn’t hesitate to move through the living room and wait at the bottom of the stairs. Honestly he didn’t trust Bill to be close with him never mind Mabel.

“I might take you up on that.” Bill said with a smile before taking Dippers signals and following him up the stairs.

“Sorry about the mess.” He announced once they entered the attic. There was only so much laundry that could be shoved back into his closet.

“No I like it.” He walks over to the stain glassed window “I mean the slopped ceilings aren’t the best but this this is cool.” He watches as Bill peers out the window. The stain glass shines reds and orange onto his face. The light also made Bill’s hair glow almost gold and made it hard to ignore how his face was genuinely flawless.

Dipper inhaled sharply when Bill’s eyes caught his. A smile grew on the others face “I see were both admiring the view.” He teased.

“That’s not-“ he averts his gaze while trying to think of a reason to explain he was impressed by Bill’s looks in the context of a vampire not as a romantic partner… The sun just happened to highlight that and “Does that not hurt you?” he nods at the window “the sun?”

Bill blinked looking between the window and him. “Nothing can’t handle besides I have spf on”

“Oh okay.” _Hm maybe that’s what keeps vampires skin so nice the fact that its curtail to wear prote-_ “Can I get one question out of the way?”

Bill raises and eyebrow and hums in approval.

“Can you – read or hear my thoughts? Like is that something I should be worried about or?”  
  


Bill steps closer to him. Without fully meaning to Dipper starts to hold his breath while the other gazes down at him. “Worried? What are you thinking about that would be so bad if I overheard?”

Dipper didn’t like how fast his brain decided to spell out all the things for him. _How I fear you but also how I’m intrigued by you and how I don’t know what to do when I’m this close to you._ Dipper lets out a breath “Well right now I’m thinking how some personal space would be nice.”

“Right.” Bill backs up “sorry I’m not around people a lot I don’t really know how close is-” he gets distracted by Dipper’s desk chair pulling it out and making himself comfortable in it. This seemed to help him return to confident Bill who finally answers the question “But no I can’t hear your thoughts or anything, don’t worry. What else you got for me?”

“Umm” Dipper takes a moment to gather a pen and paper before sitting on the bed. He felt extremely unprepared; he was struggling to think of non stupid questions last night and had spent too much time trying to figure out a way to ensure Bill wouldn’t eat him. (he was not very successful in that) “I dunno I guess we could start with, were you born a vampire?”

Bill grins at this trying to hide the smile with his hand “No. I was not born vampire.”

“Oh.” Dipper wasn’t expecting that. Bill seemed to have strong ties with his family, he just assumed if you were turned into a vampire maybe you branch away from them … unless they were turned at the same time too. “How um does one become a vampire?” he originally was going to ask about Bill’s specific turning but that it felt too early to delve into his trauma.

“Oh you know get bit, drink blood, help whoever bit you with whatever task they wanted you to do and then uh yeah live on for eternity is usually how it goes.”

Dipper pauses to jot this down “and do you miss being human, if you even remember it… do you remember it.”

“Like it was yesterday kid.” Bill stretches “but maybe also note that I think humans are uh pathetic, stupid, weak… no offence.”

“No that’s fair enough.” Dipper agreed humans were fine but once you knew about other lifeforms out there they became a lot less interesting and a lot more pathetic. “So you can walk into houses uninvited and stand in the sunlight, do you actually have weaknesses?”

“HA! As if I’d tell you.”

“Garlic?” Dipper tried.

“Fine that one’s is half true, it’s not deadly but I hear it’s not pleasant.” Bill looks around Dipper’s room eyes landing just above his dresser “The mirror thing is true too but not with most new mirrors just the old ones.”

“The ones with silver?”

“Bingo.” Bill stands up and examines Dipper’s mirror himself. _Are all vampires this full of themselves?_ He watches as Bill starts picking up random things on Dipper’s dresser starting with his snow globe.

“And for powers?”

“Uh that depends- Oooo 3rd place spelling bee good job!” He waves the medal at him at Dipper but returns it to its place when he sees Dipper is unimpressed. “I mean everyone’s got the basics, fast, strong, heightened senses but like one of my brothers can do that bat thing but only one of them. The other one is scary good at mind manipulation. I think he can read minds but he won’t tell me. I just know he could like rewrite your life story and you wouldn’t doubt it for a second, also he can do mind control on other vampires.”

Now Bill was flipping through the pages of an old book of Dipper’s. “And what about you? What special thing can you do?”

“Well I’ve been told I’m… quiet…charming” But Bill was clearly distracted laughing at something in his hand. “Dipper are you a fan of the Icelandic pop group BABA?”

Dipper drops his pen “What?” It was too late, how could he be so stupid? How could he forget he had hidden a polaroid Mabel took of him years ago at the Mia my Mamma the musical screening where he was … well there is no better way to put it then ‘fan girling’!

He jumps up determined to snatch the photo from Bill. The other had the advantage of not only being slightly taller but by having longer arms and being able to hold the photo out of reach. It was on Dipper’s third jump that he manged not to steal the photo but to knock it out of Bills hand and send it flying towards the bed.

The pair exchanges a glance before diving for it. Dipper got there second but this actually gave him the advantage of being able to sit on top of Bill and somewhat pin him down to steal the photo from him.

Once successfully captured Dipper tucks the photo into his shirt pocket before telling Bill “You saw nothing.”

Bill smiles at him amused “It was your other twin was it?”

Dipper tries to hide that he also found this comment funny he simply huffs and agrees “Yes, yes it was.”

With the picture out the way the position they had landed themselves in was becoming Dipper’s new focus. As always Bill was much quicker at putting words together then he was.

“Ya know I always imagined it’d be the other way around but now that I’m lying here … I don’t hat-“

“Ugh.” Dipper rolls off before he could even finish his sentence now lying by Bill’s side “I thought you said vampires were strong?” There was no way Dipper should have been able to steal the photo from him really.

“What if I didn’t want to hurt you?”

He sounded genuine and all Dipper could say was. “Oh.”

They lay in silence for a minute. Dipper was very glad to know he was alone with his thoughts.

“I do enjoy a good BABA song, they’re good.” Bill finally says.

Dipper rolls his eyes but still appreciates him trying to be nice but he didn’t want to talk to anyone never mind Bill about his love for BABA. “Did you ever I don’t know see them or anything- how old are you? Did you live through the 80’s?”

Bill was quiet for a second and then confessed “Actually this is my first rodeo.”

Dipper turns onto his side to face Bill. “Wait really?

“Yep.”

Usually vampires are already like 102, which means Dipper is kind of a part of Bill’s important backstory right? Without thinking Dipper asks “Do you think when you’re 100 you’ll remember me?”

Bill turns to look at him. It was here Dipper realised they were very close. Bill’s smile is soft this time as he whispers “Do you want me to?”

Something in the back of his mind screamed YES but he couldn’t say that. He could only turn away and hope Bill couldn’t also hear how loud his heart was banging in his chest while he instead plainly stated. “Everyone wants to be remembered.”

Bill hums in response to this. Maybe he could tell he’s lying.

Quiet again and then Bill has a question. “Are you scared of dying one day? Does it make you nervous knowing you won’t be here forever?”

Dipper thinks for a moment before deciding “I think I’m okay with it really.” He had never considered how not living forever is probably just as odd to a vampire as the concept of living forever is to a human. “I think it would suck to live forever, doesn’t it bother you?”

He feels the bed shift as Bill adjusts himself. “Well I mean when everyone else in your life lives forever too… I would rather subscribe to the suffering that comes with living forever then just be this disposable finite thing that fades into a happy memory because I wasn’t important enough to keep.”

“I can understand that.” Dipper says while wondering if Bill was going to be upset when he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! I had a weird January and felt really blocked creatively which is never fun :/ But hey let's not dwell the chapter is out and I'm pretty happy with it! I hope you enjoyed it tooooo! Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote this like 4 times but I think I finally got it right in the end - I hope you like it!

Close. They were really close.

Dipper’s bed was not made for two and Bill was finding himself very aware of the little distance between them. Aware of how the whole bed would move when one of them laughed. Conscious of the way it felt like electricity when their elbows bumped. Awfully caught up in the thought of how easy it would be to move Dipper closer and closer until there was no space left, until they could feel each other’s breathe, closer until-

“Right enough about me.” Dipper announced sitting up suddenly, “I wouldn’t mind a snack- would you want a snack too? That is if you can eat snacks?” he chuckles a bit.

They had been talking for a while, first yes about mortality but eventually Bill had started to ask about Dipper. When he moved here, how he got into all this stuff, what adventures he’s been on… Bill was enjoying hearing about it. Dipper’s life was interesting but the other had probably noticed that near the end there he wasn’t really listening anymore. Bill refocuses sitting up to “Yeah I’m feeling a bit peckish a snack would be good.”

“Cool, let’s go.” He doesn’t miss how Dipper rubs at his neck briefly before getting up.

At this point Mabel’s sleepover was in full swing. The sound of karaoke getting louder and louder as the pair moved down the stairs. Once entering the kitchen they discover Mabel had made enough to feed a small village, that is if the village could live off sugar. There were cupcakes, candy bars and colourful drinks covering almost every surface of the kitchen.

“Uh help yourself.” Dipper says. It wasn’t very often that the pantry in Bill’s house was filled with anything besides the necessities. So despite his vampire act he would allow himself to enjoy some of these sugary treats. He looks over the bunch carefully selecting a cupcake that had been decorated with a yellow smiley face.

Dipper selects the popcorn, sitting on the counter where the bowl once sat. “So do you get anything out of eating regular food?”

“A lot of vampires eat at social events to keep appearances, or to distract from…temptation.” He is very aware he’s getting frosting all over his face as he eats.

Dipper glances at the door as the girls in the next room over continue to sing out of tune. “Sorry I hadn’t known they were coming i-“

Bill puts his hand up “I assure you I’m okay.” Yeah sure he wanted to keep Dipper on his toes a bit but worrying about the safety of his house guest was maybe pushing him too much.

“Oh okay but um let me know if you’re not I guess.” He stuffs his face with more popcorn before asking a new question “How many vampires are there in Gravity Falls anyway, like should I be more worried about becoming a snack?”

Bill hums to himself while taking in the many magnets and polaroid’s on the Pines fridge. He knew the exact answer but wasn’t sure if that was information that wouldn’t get him in trouble if he shared it.

“There’s a decent handful, probably more than you’d think but I wouldn’t worry.” He turns his attention back to the other. “I feel like most vampires who choose to live in Oregon prefer hunting animals over uh people.”

Dipper bobbles his head from side to side taking that in “I can see that – where do the ones who do like people go?”

“Cities?” Bill shrugs “I’ve heard there’s a lot in New York but you know what they say - the city never sleeps so clearly a good place for them but I’ve uh never been.”

“I’d like to go one day.”

Bill would like to go too but he couldn’t say that now he’s admitted that’s where the people eaters are. “Well if you do be careful.” Not that Dipper seemed like the nightlife type, even here on occasion vampires would lurk at bars but attacks were infrequent and from Bill’s understanding usually premediated as opposed to random.

A very red out of breath Mabel entered the kitchen “Argh Dipper!” she exclaimed tossing her arms up which also resulted in glitter being sprinkled in the air. “The popcorn was for the movie! I thought you’d eat the cupcakes.”

“Bill had a cupcake.”

“I did it was very good.”

“and there is still a lot left Mabel look.” There wasn’t, Dipper had already nearly emptied the bowl.

She shakes her head “It’s fine we can pop some more, we are about to watch a movie wanna join?”

Dipper looks over at Bill and Bill returns the look with a shrug. He supposes he had time to spare, it’s not like he really needed to be anywhere.

“What movie?” Dipper asks.

“Well if I telllll you, you won’t want to watch but I promise it’s a good one.”

“Well surly if it was good you would just tell me?”

“Well it is good and you just have to trust me”

Dipper starts laughing “I wouldn’t have to trust you if you would literally just tell me.”

“Wellllllll I’m not going to tell you, you-“

Bill steps forward “I think we should take the shot Pinetree see what Star is screening.”

He had said it before he really thought it through fully. He just knew he didn’t really want to leave yet.

Mabel was ecstatic by this. She did a small clap and a jump before handing Bill a tray of cupcakes “You carry these in for the other girls!”

There were four others in the living room.Bill recognized them but couldn’t tell you their real names for all the money in the world. To him they were Bubblegum, Prius, Acrylics and Softball4. All of their faces lit up upon his arrival.

“Ahohmygosh! No way is that Bill Cipher!? Mabel why is Bill Cipher in your house?!” Acrylics said, today her nails were neon green.

Mabel followed in shortly behind him with the bag of candy bars “He was friends with Dipper they are goanna join us for the movie.”

There was an incoherent jumble of cheers .

“One of you sit on the floor so _Bill_ can sit on the couch with me!” Bubblegum said to the others which resulted in some bickering over who was going to move.

Bill turned to Mabel “Where should I put these?” He was still holding the cupcakes the coffee table was covered what looked like playing cards. She follows his gaze looks around briefly and then tells him he can put them on top of the tv, which was old and square and therefore able to hold things.

Despite the other girls request there was a very empty arm chair besides the couch which he opted for instead. “What were you playing?” He points to the cards sprawled face down on the table.

Acrylics leans over the arm of the couch next to him “Not playing but learning, these are Mabel’s tarot cards we were picking cards to learn about our future lovers.”

“Yeah we sprawled them all out so we could all pick at once!” Mabel said from the floor.

“As we hope none of us end up with the same guy.”

“Or girl.” Remarked softball4.

“You can pick one too if you want?!” Said Mabel.

Bill looked at the cards and then her and then the four girls squished on the couch who ever watching him like a zoo animal. He could hear Dipper microwaving more popcorn from the other room, he would probably be another minute. “Sure, what do I do?” he can’t say he believes in tarot cards but he didn’t know much about them.

“Well we jumbled them all up, so they are already shuffled literally just pick the card that you feel calling you!”

“Alright.” He floats his hand over the many cards, there had to be double the amount of a usual card deck. “How many are there?”

“I think like 70 maybe 80.” Mabel says.

Bill nods still hovering his hand over them. He wasn’t really feeling anything though so decided he decided he would just procrastinate over the cards until Dipper returned which thankfully didn’t take long. As soon as the other stepped in the room he put his finger down. “This one.”

“That one?” Mabel said reaching out her hand. He passes it to her without glancing on what’s on the other side.

“What’s uh going on?” Dipper was now in the same awkward position Bill was a moment ago with food in hand and nowhere to place it.

Mabel gasped at Bill’s card while he turns to Dipper to fill him in “She’s telling me about my next lover apparently.”

“Mines going to be very wealthy” Said Bubblegum. Acrylics nudged her.

“Shut up tell us about Bill’s!”

“Um.” She had a big smile on her face and looked at Dipper briefly who still seemed very confused, She flashes Dipper the card, his eyes widen briefly but he still looked incredibly confused.

Mabel passes the card back to Bill “You go the two of cups!” he examines the couple holding two goblets clinking them together in celebration. “Which means you and this person will have a really strong connection and I would guess that this person and you will get together really soon, but um yeah Bill that’s a great card.”

He looks between her and Dipper. Dipper gives him an awkward smile before asking the group “is someone going to take this popcorn from me now?”

Prius reaches over to grab it sharing it amongst the three other girls on the couch.

“Where should I sit?”

“Come sit with me Pinetree!” Bill moves to the side surly the two of them could fit, plus this way he can whisper bad jokes to the other during the film… Yes that was obviously the main perk of having the other sit basically on his lap.

Dipper seemed to hesitate but overall decided it would be a better choice than the floor. He grabs a candy bar for himself and sits down. The arm chair was big but it like Dipper’s bed was not made for two.

The movie, was Twilight. Dipper protested when he realised what it but Mabel insisted it was a good film. He turned to Bill with an apologetic look but he smiled back “Are you telling me you are not a fan of the cinematic masterpiece that is twilight Pinetree?” Dipper rolls his eyes, it’s cute when he rolls his eyes.

Early on in the film Bill started a game where he would tap the others leg. He leaned closer whispering by his ear “One tap means no not true, two taps means yes true.” Really he just wanted an excuse to touch the other. At some point Dipper started reaching over to tap Bill three times when he wanted to know the answer to something specific.

Edwards sparkled on screen, Dipper taps, Bill returns with one tap.

At one point vampire ‘facts’ came so frequently that Bill decided he could get away with just resting his hand on the others thigh. 

He noticed that Dipper would glance over him a lot. Bill stopped returning the gaze because as soon as he did Dipper would always turn away.

Edward mentions he doesn’t sleep. This time Dipper places his hand on top of Bill’s rather than reaching to tap his leg. The action makes Bill’s chest feel weak. Three taps. Bill steadies his breath and taps back once, no. He notices Dipper nods out of the corner of his eye. He does not remove his hand for the rest of the film and for that Bill is glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you as always for reading! I hope February treated you all well!   
> Repeat cards are a very real and freaky thing in tarot so I thought it would be fun to have the two of them both get the two of cups but yes anyway I hope you enjoyed this fairly fluffy chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading. <3 This idea has been keeping me up at night for months now and with nothing better to do I figured it would be good to put pen to paper! Yeah I feel like in vampire stories everyone's always like "omg ur a vampire" and then the vampire goes "lol yeah it sucks" and I thought it would be funny to have a wanna be vampire who just goes with it because they wish they were but aren't actually.
> 
> There are gonna be a few tarot cards pulled in this fic and I would like to thank biddytarot which is the site I am getting the meanings that will be in Mabel's tarot book for. 
> 
> Yeah again idk if this fandom is really active tbh so any kudos and comments would be apricated.


End file.
